


The murder of Levi Buckley

by AnnaSlobodnik



Category: She-Wolf of London (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSlobodnik/pseuds/AnnaSlobodnik
Summary: Randi and Ian get a call from a boy named Levis mother. She thinks he was murdered by some supernatural creature. As the two of them investigate they soon discover what actually killed Levi.





	1. Call in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the show or the rights to it so nobody sue me lol. Hope any fellow fan of this show likes it .

Randi Pov:

Ian and I have seen some crazy things in the year we have known each other. Zombies, Succubus, a bookshop selling cursed books. All of them have been explained as something occult .... something supernatural. This time around is different.... its a case more up Ian's alley ... one that had a rational explanation. It all started with a phone call at the B&B on a foggy Sunday morning in March . I just woke up and hurriedly went down the stairs looking forward to the sausage and eggs I smelled from my room. Halfway down them however my spirits dampened and I could sense something ominous in the air. Ian had the phone in his hand and his expression is one that made me shudder. His handsome face is pulled downward in a kind of grimace , blue eyes narrowed to slits. Even Julian who usually kids around with everyone didn't say a word . 

" Yes ... I'm so sorry my colleague and I will be right over... What's your address ? ... OK thank you .. ."

Ian hung up the phone and cocks his head towards the hallway, I knew then that it was something he didn't want his family to hear. I reluctantly followed him , still yearning for the hot breakfast at the kitchen table. 

" This woman just called me... apparently her son was murdered. The police and coroners aren't positive on the cause of death yet. His body is at the coroners, of course but there are still some blood stains on the carpet... we need to head over there now"

A million questions pop into my head at once but I keep my mouth shut as we hurry out the door leaving our untouched breakfast behind. The cool breeze greets us as we walk side by sid to his car that's parked on the curb. I let him drive so I can close my eyes and inhale all the scents of London. Ever since I was bitten by a werewolf my senses have heightened to be about twice that of a normal persons, maybe even more. Its one of the few things i like about being a werewolf, has come in handy a couple of times. For one thing I was able to track down the juggler, although he threw me against the wall and I woke up in that priests office with a heck of a headache. Right now I can smell the bread a vendor is selling a few blocks down, someone is smoking in front of a pub while another man who reeks of gin is in an alleyway . 

About twenty minutes go by before we pull up the driveway of a quaint one story house . A middle aged woman with streaks of grey in her auburn hair is waiting for us on the front porch. As we get out of the car i realize that I forgot to ask Ian more about the case. I look over at him but he shrugs his shoulders and I realize that both of us are in the dark on this. I notice as we get closer to the lady that she has a silver rosary around her neck. I have no idea if werewolves actually can get hurt from that so I just shake her hand while Ian gives her an awkward hug. She lets us inside and immediately the smell of blood assaults my nostrils. If I was a vampire I would probably have to hurry out the door but thankfully the wolf in me isn't aroused. We are escorted into the living room where there's a beige sofa that she gestures to.

" please sit, I'll get some tea going and be right with you" the lady says in a wavering voice as she briskly walks to the kitchen that's a few feet away. 

" Ian whatever happened to this kid it was messy and painful... I can still smell a lot of blood despite it being cleaned up"

I gesture to the carpet in front of us where he was killed and Ian solemnly nods.  
" I sometimes forget that your sense of smell is way better than mine. Although this happened recently so it could be why your more sensitive to it. "  
Before I can respond she comes back with three cups of black tea and a small cup of cream.  
I carefully pour a little bit into my cup and set it down on the small oak coffee table in front of us.

She sets down the cup and sits on a blue recliner chair in front of us.

" My name is Jane Buckley , Levi's mother . I believe my son was murdered by something unnatural.. inhuman. He's ... he was ten years old. I left him at home to run some errand... I know my neighbors and their neighbors really well... It also was the middle of the day so I left the front door unlocked. I came back an hour later.... I .. I found him in the living room with this deep cut from his neck to his waist. His eyes were glazed over and turning white despite him being murdered that same day. On Levi's neck there were bite marks... marks that looked like a vampires. The worst part was that a cross .. a upside down cross was carved into his forehead. I called the cops and they arrived twenty minutes later , said they haven't seen a bizarre murder like this in awhile. I don't think they can help me... but I read your paper and on a whim decided to call you. Can you find whatever did this to my son and destroy it ?"

 

Jane blurts all of this all seemingly in one breath , but she keeps on pausing in between sobs. My heart goes out to her and I reassuringly lean over and gently squeeze her hand. I look into her chocolate brown eyes and I can see the pain in them. I also feel something else , but I can't put a finger on what it is. 

" We will do our best to find out what killed your son, I can't guarantee it though" 

I say with my hand still on hers and she gratefully smiles at me. Ian and I get up then from the coach and I let go of her hand. We promise to come back in a few days to look for anything out of the ordinary , we don't know exactly what to look for though.  
She opens the door for us but just as I'm about to join Ian outside Jane grabs my wrist. I turn around in surprise as she takes off her Rosary.  
" um what are you doing?" I ask as she places the metal against my skin  
I almost expect it to burn me like in those cheesy werewolf movies but it just makes me shudder.

" yes.. you are the one who will find the killer , God told me so"

She whispers this in my ear and I stagger backwards into Ian .

" Randi are you alright?" 

Ian looks at me in concern but I lightly push past him to the car , too shaken up to tell him about it now.

That day was the start of something horrible , we just didn't know how horrible it would be yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ians Pov: After we left her house Randi wouldn't talk to me until we were halfway to the B&B. I could tell that something spooked her by the way she was nervously twiddling her fingers. Eventually though she clears her throat and turns towards me.

" When you were on your way back to the car she grabbed me and placed her rosary on me. I thought the silver would burn but instead I felt this jolt as if I was being electrocuted. Then she said that I would be the one to find her sons killer... do you think she knows?"

 

Now I would normally dismiss this as the woman going through grief and is desperate for help. However after spending six months with Randi I learned that anything is possible ... no matter how illogical things may be.

" Randi maybe she knows, but how could she? ...I mean its not like she has the extensive knowledge of the occult like Angus did. Perhaps we are the only ones who are taking her ramblings seriously or your belief in the supernatural was evident to her"

Randi rolls her eyes and I realize that I didn't sound like I believed her. On the contrary I always was the rational one, still am though my skeptical thinking is not what it used to be. I don't try apologizing though even when we finally arrive home and walk through the door. As soon as we are halfway inside though my mum hands me a white envelope with a pentagram stamped on it. Randi squeezes past me and gently takes it from her since I seem to be frozen. Something about that letter makes me nervous and suddenly she roughly grabs my wrist to pull me into the hallway. I shake my head to clear it while my unofficial girlfriend/ student gives me a concerned look.

" Ian are you alright? you look like you've gotten news that a family member has passed away"

She gently squeezes my hand effectively waking me up from the shock that I was in . The two of us plop down on the stairs and with worried glances at each other gently rip the top off. I use two of my fingers to pull out this completely black card. On the inside though is a notepad with what looks like blood smeared across it . At the bottom are just two words that I can barely make out which say " STAY AWAY" . There's no signature or any return address which worries me more than if it even had our address on it. Someone must of been following us around and had us without knowing it lead them to where my family is. I quickly close it and stuff the ominous package into my tweed trouser pockets for safe keeping. I hear Randi get out and shocked gasp and swivel towards her to see that both fists are tightly clenched at her side. 

" Oh my God Ian they used the boys blood and wiped it across the letter. Its the same smell that was in Mrs Buckleys house... who would do something like this?"

She says through gritted teeth and I can see the fury of her other side in Randi's eyes. I then realize that tomorrow is the full moon and how it explains why her sense of smell is more heightened than after it. An idea forms in my head and I abruptly stand up almost accidentally bumping into her. 

" Randi do you think you can smell the card again and see if you pick up any other scent that could lead us to the sender?"

I quickly take the envelope out of my pocket and shove it in her face a little too forcefully. She gives me a dirty look before carefully removing the card again making sure not to leave as much fingerprints on it.

 

" Geez what do you think I am your bloodhound?" Randi teases as she with an embarrased look on her face opens the card and starts to smell it. 

I amusedly watch her press her nose on each spot including where the writing is. I'm so busy trying to keep a straight face that I don't notice Julian who comes up behind me. Of course she notices first that my nephew is behind me despite the concentration she is putting into finding some sort of clue. Randi immediately blushes and hides the note behind her back. I look from her to the young man who is giving my friend a weird look without any cover up story that understandably looks odd to him.

 

" You know what I've seen you do weird things ... but sniffing an envelope like a dog is another" he smirks as the blush on her face starts turning a brighter shade of red

I smartly stand back as she shoves the letter at me and advances towards a now worried looking teenager. He doesn't get punched or shoved though instead Julian is stared down with a fierceness I haven't seen in her for awhile. Randi then points at his chest as she threatens him in a voice that's a little deeper than usual.

" Dont compare me to a dog" I hear her lightly growl where its enough for me to pick up on but not my Nephew. He still backs up with a little bit of fear in his eyes though and stumbles back into the kitchen where my dad asks about what spooked him. Even I felt a little scared as she then snatched what she gave me back with a sort of feral smile on her. Randi seems to uncannily sense this though because her eyes immediatly soften and her smile becomes one that is more sheepishly looking than wolf like. I let her get back to work and just five minutes later she excitedly clasps both my hands in hers. A sense of relief washes over me since we now are officially able to investigate this without not having a lead. Randi calms down a little bit though when we walk past my family so we don't arouse any more suspicion. As soon as we are a little ways gone from the B&B though her eyes start to gleam with excitment.

 

" I haven't had to use my senses much since the Juggler incident so its nice to use them to solve a case again" she beams and I can't help but smile at the eagerness in her tone.

Whenever Randi instead of hating what she is temporarily accepts the other side to her I always feel relieved . Ever since she became a werewolf its been hard getting her have less of a self hatred. I only rarely see this side to her but I'm thankful that a part of her has somewhat been ok with this. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice that Randi has stopped moving until I bump into her. Shes intently looking down this alley with slightly narrowed eyes as if shes looking hard for something. We wait until there are no passerby's to go down the dimly lit era hand in hand. The late afternoon sun is finally breaking through the clouds but in this corner it seems like the sunlight can't even get closer . Something dully gleams next to a trashbin and Randi lets go of my hand and hurries towards it. She then looks back at me with a face that makes her look like shes about to puke. I cautiously join her being careful not to step on the shards of broken bottles strewn all about the place. I'm able to with a closer look spot the knife which is caked in blood.

" Well its safe to say that we found the murder weapon " she weakly says to me as I start to make retching sounds in my throat

 

An envelope and a Knife , one deliverd to the B&B , the other only placed a few blocks away. Whatever of whoever did this is toying with us and Randi and I give each other a silent look of understanding. Before my family gets caught in the middle we have to find out who did this and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Randi Pov:

The day of the full moon ... a time where I'm on edge but at least I can put it to good use. Ian and I spend a good portion of the day roaming the streets hoping that my senses can give us more clues. Eventually we went back to Mrs Buckleys house since I couldn't pick up anything else. Ian rings the doorbell while I stay behind him, don't really want a repeat of that last time. My friend/ not yet boyfriend frowns as he presses his right ear to the door , my guess is hoping that she's in there.

" Hear let me try" I offer since today all my five senses are on overdrive , sometimes it can be overwhelming

His lanky frame steps to the side as I press my ear on the door lower than what he did. I hear this rustling noise on the other side as if someone is in there moving something. Ian instantly picks up on how tense my body just gets and while I stand back he manages to kick the door down. In the living room there's this man with a hood over his head and a black trashbag in his hand. Instead of charging at us he runs out the back door and I decide to give chase . Ian yells at me to get back here but I'm not letting this bastard get away. He hops over a wooden fence in Mrs Buckleys small backyard and I lunge myself over after him. It doesn't take long before I tackle him to the ground before he can run out into the street. Thankfully Ian after clumsily hopping over the fence and almost falling on his face joins us less than a minute later.

" Get off me you bitch I didn't do nothing to that boy. Just your friendly neighborhood thief" the guy snarls in an American accent and he sounds like hes in his early 20's

I quickly get off the young man but roughly push him over to Ian who's about 6 ft . He with one hand gently flicks off the other guys hoody so we can get a better look at him. His eyes are puffy and red like he either hasn't slept very well or he just smoked a bunch of weed. This guy has short cropped brown hair that looks like the kind of style they have in the army. His hoodie is dark blue without any logos or words on it, he's wearing these ripped jeans as well as black and white converse that are worn down at the soles. The younger guys blue eyes glare into Ian's seeming to try and intimidate him. From experience in teaching students around his age and occasionally having to deal with a rowdy guy or girl or two he doesn't seem threatened.

" Look we just want to ask you if you know anything about Levi's murder. Were you anywhere near her house when it happened ?"

When he says that the guys eyes soften a little bit but still suspiciously look at him.

" yeah I was scoping out the place that day , she runs errands at this time so I decided to pick it. I was about to check the side of her house when I saw Levi through the window watching some tv. Then this couple couldn't see their faces they had masks on and like upside down cross tatoos on their hands.... it was freaky man. So before the kid could do anything they pined him to the ground and cut from his throat a good ways down. Now I ran the hell away , too late for me to save him and the dude was burly . Few days later it was in the newspaper and I feel bad bout robbing this lady but I'm homeless and need some extra dough"

As he nervously tells us the story I listen closely to his heartbeat and the way he smells. Either the guy is a good liar or he's telling the truth , plus there was a residue smell of sweat on the knife probably from the guy or girls . Ian and I decide to trust him and not report the guy to the police . I know its a stupid thing not to or at least get the detectives to ask him questions but I could relate to him on some level. Here he is in his early twenties probably only a few years younger than me, no family here , lost and not knowing what to do.   
After that the guy thanks us for not calling the cops and with that runs to the sidewalk with the trashbag still in his hand and disappears down the street. Fueled with hope that we would help catch these people the two of us first walk into the house to get wipes or something to partially erase our fingerprints then quickly close the door which thankfully isn't broken. Then we with the now late afternoon sun over us head back to the B&B. 

After we eat dinner with Ians family like we always do , of course every meal I've had over these last few months has been theirs the two of us hurry down to the basement. Thankfully I still have a little while before the transformation happens so he hangs out with me in the cell. Of course my arms are chained to the wall like a medieval prisoner since the full moon will rise soon. Ian absentmindedly stares into space seeming to be lost in thought. His heartbeat is slow and steady and I can now hear the blood pumping through him. Iv'e thankfully never hurt him when I change and Ian's told me that I saved his life in this form.  
One time when Ian was strapped to that wheel in the tent before the deaf and mute knife thrower could kill him I pushed it forward and it fell to the ground. Another time when the horsemen was going to cut off his head I chased the specter away . He likes telling me these stories whenever I get depressed and hopeless about my condition. Honestly they do make me feel a little relieved , that the other side of me at least recognizes him. 

" you know after hearing that young man talk about how Levi got killed by those people. Makes me believe even more that despite how poorly you think of yourself you aren't a monster , your more human than them"

As Ian says that my eyes start to water and I awkwardly hug him causing the chains to rattle . I let go though when I suddenly feel like someone is stabbing me in the stomach. My friend instantly gets up and hurries out wasting no time to lock the cell. 

" please go!!" I cry out as the pain spreads all over my body and I start to convulse . 

Ian always hesitates on the way to the metal door this time is no exception. As I start to whimper and growl he still watches me and the wolf in me is furious. How dare he watch me like a zoo animal in its cage the increasingly savage thoughts come to me and I lunge at the bars in fury. Finally Ian exits and slams the metal door shut ... I can hear his sobs on the other side that takes away the fire in me. The transformation doesn't stop because of his pity but seems to speed up to spite it. My shirt rips from my body as hair and the increasing size of my muscles start to appear. I clench my teeth and groan as the fur spreads through my body and I start to get taller. My jeans and socks shred to pieces including my underwear and bar. yellow eyes take the place of my usually brown ones and I howl as my fangs start to come in. I snarl as my claws start to come out of my fingers and toes and my hands become paw like. By now fur is all over my body and my voice get increasingly deeper. Lastly my face pushes outward and I slowly start to get a muzzle. My nose becomes black and wet and all of my teeth become razor sharp . I let out a blood curdling howl as the human part of me blissfully blacks out and the beast takes over.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian's pov

 

In the morning I wake up early enough to where my parents aren't up or family.. especially Elsa. I swear that woman probably knows that Randi is a werewolf what with her nosiness . After I'm sure everyone else is in bed I sneak downstairs with the keys to the cell and door in hand. Its almost surreal how quiet the B&B is at this hour , I kind of enjoy it ... except for the reason why I'm not sleeping right now. Its disheartening to see my friend .. well we are teetering on the line between that and being lovers weakly smile at me as I walk down the steps. Even though I have seen her naked more times than any other woman she still brings her knees up to her chest to cover everything. Of course I look away as I hand her the pajama robe she usually wears the morning after. She gently takes it from me through the bars which makes me feel a slight pain in my heart. Randi is basically a prisoner of herself, having to be locked down here like in the middle ages where they kept people in cellars . Its worse than being a prisoner to someone else and even though I can understand her what with what happened when I drank the poly stuff my ex lover concocted I didn't have to carry that burden once a month.

As I unlock the door when she has put the robe on Randi lithely manuevers through the opening to me and collapses in my arms. One glance at her legs and I can see bruises and scraped all over her. If a passerby saw her they would think she had an abusive boyfriend thats how rough it is for her. I carefully carry her out of this miserable place into a bed where she can recuperate from the long night. As we slowly go up the steps to the hallway I feel her body go limp and I know that she is passed out. Carefully I hurry down the hallway to the stairs, bound up them, and gently place Randi down in her bed. As I get ready to leave someone frantically knocks on our front door. Even though it wouldn't be wise to open it I do so anyways somehow feeling that its important. I open the door and see the young man from yesterday nervously shuffling his feet. Its surprising since the day before he called Randi a bitch and looked at me as if he wanted to pick a fight.

" um sorry for knocking on your door this early but I need to talk to you and that chick" he softly says in what I believe is a thick New York accent.

I am tempted to just close the door but one look in his eyes and I know that what he has to say is urgent . So I tell him to wait there while I wake her up from a well deserved slumber. Hurrying up the steps yet again I go past my parents room where dad is snoring loudly to Randis. To my surprise she is awake and fully clothed while I'm in a baggy tshirt and boxers. 

" its almost like you forget that I have super hearing or something" she teases me as I polietly back out of the doorway so she can get past me  
I tell her to meet the young man outside while I put on some more suitable clothes and she silently goes down the steps making sure to avoid the ones that creak. It only takes me five minutes to pick out khaki trousers and a blue polo and by the time I have gone yet again down the stairs and put on black shoes Randi and the young man are laughing.

" you seriously got kicked out of college because you caught the dean doing it with another student?" I hear Randi ask as he laughs at her question

" yeah I ratted him out but as a thank you for my honesty they expelled me. Apparently the whole department knew about his ... extracurricular activities but has old money so they decided to keep things quiet. Thats why I moved to London with the money I had from parents but then lost it all gambling in one of the pubs here. Now I have no way back so I have been homeless for about 1 year... am 22 now so yeah am a cliche millenial."

 

The guy says in a slightly louder voice as I join them outside though it just makes him laugh harder. 

 

" hey perfect timing ... now I will get right to the chase. I know where the couple is or at least where they were last ... have a few fellow homeless friends who helped tail them based on the description I gave him. So I need both of you to come with me and maybe we can search the place for clues."

 

`I'm grateful that he imediatley got serious after starting the important stuff, shows respect on his part . We don't waste any time following him down the quiet street... not that many people are out on a weekend at this time. Randi walks beside me while our new acquaintance takes the lead seeming confident in where the three of us are going. It takes going down a sketchy back alley and making a few rights and lefts before reaching this warehouse with a partially opened door. Despite my protests Randi slips inside and looks around the place before joining us again. Theres bags under her eyes but an excited glint in her eye that makes me feel hopeful. The young man

who we now know is named Ethan goes through first , Randi second, and me last. The place is dimly lit but thankfully there are windows in the place letting some sunlight in. On the concrete walls there are upside down crosses carved into it and what looks like blood splattered over the place. As Ethan goes one way I watch Randi glance at the young man to make sure he doesn't see her sniffing around. When she gets to the blood on the wall her nose wrinkles in disgust but I can also see a look of relief on her face.

" Guys its not human blood its pigs blood" she triumphetly says before immediately cursing herself as he looks at her weirdly

" how do you know that? what have you killed animals before" he gives her a bewildered look that makes her nervously laugh

" lets just say that I was a hunter of sorts... didn't waste any of it though"

She looks at me as she says it and I immediately know what shes talking about.... the first night she transformed. All the animals were either eaten by her or escaped ...well I at least know that a cat did. Randis never killed a pig before but her wolf like senses can figure it out pretty quickly. I look around as well but find nothing worth our time besides newspaper clippings about the poor boys murder. Ethan does find something though a white hoodied splattered with human blood as Randi tells me in a hushed voice. She could also smell the scent of the tall man the young man before us mentioned. We turn to leave but I hear a frightened gasp coming from Ethan.

A man larger than me by about a foot and who has muscles the size of tennis balls silently slips through the door we went through toward us. A women who is about 5'5 joins him and her face is obscured by a white hoodie . Theres another door at the far end and a window thats closer so we slowly back away towards it.

" we don't want any trouble ... but you two did kill a boy so if you could turn yourselfs in to the local authorities that would be spendid" I rapidly say all the while feeling like I'm going to pass out from looking at that behemoth of a man .   
The giant lets out a loud guttural laugh before continuing to advance on us seeming to look over us. I turn around to see three other people entering the other door with ropes with the same attire on as the woman and the huge man.

" tie up the brat who saw us first then the rest but dont hurt them.. we need these three alive for the sacrifice tonight"

Randi anxiously looks at me hoping that I can come up with a plan like I usually do. The only thing I can think of is mouthing run to her and Ethan as they get closer. If it wasnt for our young acquaintence she would of stayed with me but thankfully he grabbed her right arm and the two of them quickly scrammbeld over the window and darted off.  
The giant cocked his head towards two of the newcomers and they immediately chased after them.

" don't worry they wont get hurt much as our friends recapture them, but id rather you not try anything like they did"

this time the woman speaks in a slight cockney accent and I see the glint of a malicious smile as the remaining lackey roughly pulls my hands behind by back and expertly ties them tight enough where I can't escape.

As they then put a blindfold on me that one of them procured from their pocket I pray that Randi and Ethan were able to get away.


	5. Chapter 5

Randi Pov:

 

Ethan and I ran past the side of the building and quickly scrambled over a wooden fence on the other side. We didn't look behind us but instead made our way back the way we came . I could hear their footsteps fading away as they lost track of where we were going. To be completely sure they weren't following us the younger man walked down the alley and peered around the corner. He breathed a sigh of relief and so did I though Ian is still a hostage by that cult. The two of us decide not to get the cops involved at least not until we could free Ian. Until then I went back to the b&b with my new bodyguard and told Ian's now awake parents the whole story. They reasonably so wanted to call the police but I told them that it could put him in danger and they would relocate him. Getting that out of the way I introduced them to Ethan though I didn't mention how exactly Ian and I met him. Hearing that he is homeless though Ian's mom invited him in for breakfast despite the worried look in her eyes. Julian and Elsa were already at the table now making curious glances at him.

" Are you Randi's secret boyfriend? if so you're pretty handsome for a vagrant" Elsa winks at Ethan but he doesn't seem too fazed by it

" No I'm just her acquaintance and am helping her get Ian back" he says while sitting down next to Julian who has a big grin on his face

" hey your American as well, nice to finally meet someone from the states .... well besides Randi but I have known her for a little while now"

Ethan politely stretches out his right hand to shake his and I can tell that they would be good friends. Ian's dad doesn't say much as we get served breakfast although he does appreciate the newcomers interest in his old job. The two of them discuss the benefits and how they might enlist an American if he recommended him. After ten minutes of this I let him finish his well deserved meal before excusing us from the table. He didn’t complain since there was only today to come up with a plan to save Ian. No one stopped us from leaving since it seemed obvious what we were going to do. After getting out the door Ethan and I decided to talk plans somewhere secluded. There is this house that has been on the market for awhile but no one has bothered to claim it. We only had to walk 20 minutes and sneak through an unlocked back door. Since no one is up at this hour anyways it's the perfect place to plan things .  
Although the last thing I want to do is somehow awaken the monster in me it's the only way I can think of to save Ian. I take a deep breath in and quickly explain to Ethan about my idea. As expected he bursts out laughing from what seems like a joke to him. After a few minutes of this he finally stops so I can prove it the him . Before he can push me away I grab a handful of the hoodie he's wearing and deeply sniff it.  
“ last night you slept in the subway near the Piccadilly circus stop. A man who smelled like expensive cologne nudged you since he thought you were dead. The scent rubbed off on you so that's how I can tell”

I let go of him and back a few paces away as give him more details about what happened to him . I expected him to then either run away or cower in fear but he does the opposite.

“ wow this is like something straight out of “An American Werewolf in London”. Though I’m pretty sure that you haven’t killed anyone right?”

His eyes instead light up in excitement and he acts like he's talking to a celebrity or something. I roll my eyes at this and smirk at the younger man, something I wouldn’t of done before I got bit.

“ The only thing I've ever killed are animals , it's a long story though . Moving on... meet me back here at 8 pm okay? , and be careful they are probably still searching for us”

I say to him before leaving the house before he can even move. I then cautiously head back to the b&b so I can at least get some hours of sleep before everything goes down. No one in a white hoodie grabs me on the street or kidnaps me as walk on the sidewalk passing shops and vendors. It doesn’t take me long to get there and I quietly sneak inside so I can pass out in my room. I hear Ians family in the living room as I go up the stairs and gently open and close my doors as I go inside. It only takes a few minutes before I fall face first onto the bed and fall asleep. 

I stay asleep until close to six then wake up and have a quick dinner before heading out around 7:30. I quickly walk back to the house and again am not followed by the cult. When I get there Ethan is waiting for me with a nervous look on his face.

“ so uh when you turn will I be in any danger?” he asks as I beckon him inside the house

“ as long as you stay far away I don’t think so… but if it looks like I’m going to hurt anyone throw a rock or something at me”

Ethan gives me a worried look and I reassuringly smile at him. 

“ it will be OK ,I promise”

Ten minutes later we quietly approach the warehouse and see all the hooded people with Ian 30 ft away. The giant has a knife and he is towering over Ian. Deciding that we shouldn’t wait any longer I signal to Ethan to get as far as he can away. He gives me another worried look but jogs to one of those crates and hoists himself up to the top. As the people start chanting I close my eyes and self hypnotize myself to the night of the full moon…

Ethans Pov: At first as I watch Randi from the crate nothing happens . In the setting sun I could see her standing there with her eyes closed. All of a sudden she opens her eyes which are now bright yellow . Randi turns to look at me and I nervously give her a thumbs up . She swivels towards the white hood people and curls her lips back in a snarl. Razor sharp teeth and claws burst out of her fingertips and mouth and it only takes what seems like seconds for her to fully transform. She lets out a howl that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and charges towards the group. I remember what she said about keeping her in check and against my mind screaming in protest I leapt onto the ground to run after her. The giant is the first to notice Randi but instead of running he brandishes a knife at her. Everyone else in that group including the giants partner in crime is as shocked as I am but I use that to my advantage. I quickly untie Ian who mouths “ thank you “ to me as the other cult people decide to flee the scene. I take out a camera one of my non homeless people friends lent me and take a picture of the cult and the guy with the knife. I somehow manage to take one where Randi isn’t in the shot so it looks like the giant is waving a weapon at no one. She lunges at him and almost slashes his face off so I pick up a beer bottle on the ground and feeling extremely guilty chunk it at her head. Ian then while I distract her picks up another bottle…. Yeah there was conveniently a shit ton of bottles around go figure and somehow whacked the giant hard enough on the head to make him topple over. While he ties up the guy I have to deal with a pissed off werewolf . Instead of playing dead I like a dumbass bolt towards the slightly ajar door. It's a miracle I even made it halfway there before tripping on some trash in the way. I scramble backwards into the building while she tries swiping at me . The weirdest thing happens though… I get this sudden instinct to stop moving despite the predicament I'm in. I suddenly cease to move and calmly reach out my left hand towards her . A calmness settles over me as Randi presses her wet nose against my palms and starts sniffing. I may of imagined this but her eyes flash brown then back to yellow as she shakes her head and runs off. I watch as she runs past Ian and the giant to turn towards the other side of the warehouse and disappears….. 

When I rejoin Ian we decide to call the cops since Randi probably won’t be back in a few hours so they won’t see her. It takes maybe thirty minutes for a car to get here and another twenty for me to convince the people that the giant was responsible for Levis murder. Of course Ian and I have to go to the police station for questioning but Ian convinces the officer to have me stop by later . So the giant and Ian are put into his car and they drive off while I wait for forensics to arrive and inspect the warehouse. They arrive two hours later and do a quick sweep of the places I show them as I answer a detectives questions about how I know about this. The lady who asks me them is pretty chill and even though I admit to her that I broke into Levis house to steal things she let me off the hook. Since I saw the murder happen and had the pictures I wasn’t charged though she was understandably miffed I didn’t immediately report this to the police.  
After they all leave it's completely dark outside and I walk around calling Randis name . Eventually as I walk a mile away from the warehouse I hear her weakly call out my name. My heart hurts a little when I see her curled up in a ball on the ground naked and shivering. I quickly take off my hoodie and turn around so she can have a little bit of privacy in putting it on. Thankful its baggy enough where it goes down past her waist so she has some more warmth and she shyly thanks me. 

“ Thanks for not eating me... and uh sorry about your head” I lightly joke as I help Randi get up and gently put my arm around her waist to steady her

She weakly smiles at me which makes my heart go out to her again as we make our way back to the b&b.


	6. Chapter 6

Ians Pov: After I was questioned by the police for what seems like hours Ethan showed up. He told me that Randi is resting at the B&B and is doing alright despite what happened. I thank him for making sure she got back safely since after a transformation it is hard for her to walk without help. I decided to wait for him while the police took their turn which lasted a long time as well. They eventually were able to arrest the giant and got him to confess and rat out the other members. Ethan despite admitting a third time that he broke into Mrs Buckleys house didn't get detained. He became a expert witness which helped then apprehend the cult in the first place. My family after I told them how Randi and him saved me ... of course I left out the part where Randi used self hypnosis to transform .. am impressed she was able to have control to some degree let Ethan move into a spare room. He became part of Randi and I's investigations into the paranormal and the search for her cure. A few weeks after the attention from the media died down the three of us visit Mrs . Buckley. We with some difficulty explain our side of the story since the news likes to warp things abit and she thanked us for giving her closure. We didn't insist on an award for helping to identify the cult members since it would seem callous since she lost her son to those murderers . Afterwards we helped Ethan find a job as assistant to one of the professors I am acquainted to . He still preferred to wear casual and comfortable clothing but his new employer didn't mind . None of us will ever forget our most disturbing case to solve yet but all we can do is try to move on for it but remember that at times its not just the supernatural who commit atrocities.


End file.
